


You come before me, as always

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Deviates From Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sick Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: Arthur has fallen sick with a slight fever but he loves the excuse to have Merlin fuss over him even more than usual.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	You come before me, as always

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just been writing a lot of fluffy and domestic hurt/comfort Merthur recently so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing them!

“Rise and shine!” Merlins voice echoed off the walls of Arthur’s sleeping chambers as he pulled back the curtains and the blinding light of dawn flooded in. Arthur groaned as he was roused from sleep. He attempted to blink his eyes open but shut them tightly again as an aching pain shot across his skull and through his temples. He groaned again and rolled over to bury his face in the soft pillows, body feeling heavy and sore. “Come on.” Merlin came up behind him and shook his shoulders gently. Arthur ignored him. 

Merlin sighed. “What do you want? Bread? Cheese? Fruit?” He asked as he moved towards the table to plate some breakfast up for Arthur. 

“Not hungry.” Arthur mumbled as he buried himself further into the mattress. There was the sound of Merlin placing the metal plate down on the bedside table and then the feeling of his hand brushing through Arthur’s hair. 

“You’re burning up Arthur.” Merlin gasped as he rested the back of his hand to Arthur’s forehead. Arthur leant into his cool touch gratefully. “Looks like it’s just a light fever. I’ll fetch Gaius to double check but it looks like you just need a little rest. I’ll let Leon know that you’ll be off your duties for a few days.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur said as Merlin took his hands in his own and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. Merlin stroked his hair a little longer until he couldn’t help but drift back into a light sleep. 

Arthur was woken a little later by voices within his chambers. He didn’t dare open his eyes, but he felt the press of damp cloth to his forehead and the low murmurs that were unmistakably Merlin and Gaius. 

“Make sure he drinks plenty and rests. Give it a few days, and he’ll be back to his usual self.” He could just make out Gaius say before the door opened and then closed again.

“Is there anything I can get you Sire?” Merlin asked, voice gentle in Arthur’s ear. Arthur didn’t answer. He reached a hand out from under the blankets and patted the bed until he found Merlins own hand. Merlin clasped Arthur’s hand between his own again. He knew it brought Arthur comfort. “Is that a no?” Merlin chuckled. Arthur grunted and tugged on Merlins hands until he climbed onto the bed beside him. Arthur shuffled until his head rested upon Merlins chest and Merlin was stroking his hair again. It felt soothing against his burning headache. 

“You should try to rest too Merlin. This might be one of the only days I give you off.” Merlin laughed and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s hair. 

“Is that really what this is? A day off?” He smirked, shuffling down the bed and enveloping Arthur further into his arms. “You know Gaius will be after me to pick herbs soon enough.”

“I will demand that you remain by my side all day today. Kings orders.” Arthur declared, the words slurring slightly from his sleepy state.

It was around early afternoon when Arthur woke again. The dull ache in his skull had lessened, and he could finally open his eyes without too much difficulty. Arthur propped himself up on weak arms and collapsed back against the mountain of pillows. Merlin was gone, but the bed was still warm from his presence and Arthur could feel his magic still lingering in the room. He couldn’t have been gone for long, Arthur decided. The curtains were open ever so slightly to allow a strip of sunlight to illuminate the dark walls of his chambers and he could just about see the tops of the surrounding forest and mountains beyond the walls of the kingdom. 

“How’re you feeling?” Merlin asked, placing a basket of laundry on the table and approaching Arthurs bedside. Arthur hadn’t heard him enter, but he smiled at the sight of Merlins concerned expression. He pressed his palm to Arthurs forehead and then dragged it softly down to his cheek. “You look a lot better.”

“I thought I gave you an order.” Arthur muttered with fond irritation.

“Yes, well, I do have other things to get on with. Like saving your royal prat arse from another assassination attempt.” Merlin replied dryly. Arthur became alert immediately and on instinct reached for his sword beside the bed which slipped impressively through his fingers and clattered loudly as it collided with the stone floor. “I was joking you dollophead.” Merlin rolled his eyes fondly and moved to put Arthur’s sword away.

Arthur huffed as his cheeks grew pink in embarrassment. Merlin smirked, and Arthur had to admit he was glad of the lighthearted humour as said smirk transformed into a grin.

“I suppose you’re hungry then?”

At the mention of food Arthur groaned. “Starving.” He replied as Merlin laughed and went to grab the plate he’d just brought in. He also poured a goblet of fresh water and passed it to Arthur. “Have _you_ eaten yet Merlin?” Arthur asked over a mouthful of bread. 

“No, I’ve been too busy Sire.”

Arthur frowned. “You have to eat too Merlin. I know you like to think yourself invincible, but you’re really not. Come here.” Merlin blushed but obliged, climbing back onto the bed beside Arthur. 

“Help yourself.” Arthur gestured to the plate as he took a long gulp of water. Merlin was hesitant as he looked between Arthur and the plate before finally snatching up a single grape.

“No _Mer_ lin.” Arthur rolled his eyes and put the goblet down by the side of the bed. “Like _this_.” He said, taking a small bread roll and placing a slice of cheese and ham onto it and then shoving it into Merlins hand. “You really need to stop looking so intimidated by the most simple of domestic activities if you’re to be my consort one day.” Arthur said casually. When he looked back up Merlin was pale and his lips were slightly parted. 

“Are you feeling okay? Don’t say you’re feeling sick too.”

“No I...” Merlin trailed off and seemingly decided not to say anything and took a bite of his food. 

“Oh Merlin. I would kiss you right now if I didn’t care so much.” Arthur smiled. A tender smile he reserved for Merlin and Merlin alone. 

They finished up eating in silence and when Arthur put his plate down and finished off his drink Merlin snuggled into his side, curling against his body on the bed. Arthur delicately ran his fingers through Merlins hair just like Merlin had done for him that very same morning. It was nice to spend some alone time with Merlin for once with no one to disturb them. Whether they were conscious or not Arthur didn’t care. He always slept better with Merlin beside him. 

No one came in or out for the rest of the afternoon and Arthur spent a long duration of that time gazing out of the window again. It was hard not to fantasise of that life he’d once wanted so badly when Merlin was snoring softly beside him. But the world was better now. His kingdom was better now. He could love whoever he desired and would build himself a better life now that his father was out of the picture and he no longer had a reason to fear magic. Yes, this life with Merlin was exactly what he’d dreamed of. 

No one was surprised in the slightest when Merlin fell ill with the same sickness as Arthur only a few days later and Arthur insisted on dropping his duties to care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated I love to hear what you have to say! ✨
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you ever wanna say hi!


End file.
